


Light Meets Dark

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Greek Gods AU, M/M, Tier 2, all of them are gods, golden boy Atsumu, hot damn, party up in olympus!, sakuatsuweek prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: Sakusa hated having to go to Olympus for the twins annual birthday party.As usual, the main VIP of the event has to go out of his way and make his life miserable.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: SakuAtsu random fluff [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692871
Comments: 11
Kudos: 137
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got a random idea of them being gods in the Greek world and while this isn't 100% following Greek mythology, you can roughly work out who is who in here.
> 
> Prompt is from Tier 2 : “Omi-kun, couldja try for once in yer life to not be so blunt”
> 
> Enjoy!

Sakusa hated the idea of going to a very crowded area, which was ironic considering his kingdom deep in the Underworld was always congested with the souls of the dead (he’s pretty sure the numbers were passed a gazillion right about now) and the sounds of the dead begging to be freed echoed across the Underworld. Sakusa hated that he had been the one to be thrown in charge of such a despairing place but then again, the person who had put him in charge of it in the first place had said it went just nice with his brooding personality.

That said person had now forced him to get dragged out into Olympus for his annual birthday celebration, which was one of the highlights of the year considering Atsumu was the son of the King of the Gods and God of the Sun. Any gods or goddesses in their right frame of mind would love to get their hands on one of his invitations to his extravagant parties but for Sakusa, it was just yearly torture in having to grace his annoying presence.

Olympus was packed to the brim with merrymaking between the gods and goddess. Most of them were drinking away despite it being the early hours of the morning, soft music filling the air as spirits danced to the rhythm. The atmosphere was one of happiness and laughter, the sounds bubbling through the air wanting to make Sakusa squirm from the overstimulation of it all. He hardly ever heard laughter in the Underworld and to hear it when he is up above, sometimes it could be so overwhelming.

“Hey, Sakusa. You alright?” Komori, his fellow God of the Underworld and the Boatman to the underworld (well even he needs a break once in a while. The dead could afford to wait for 24 hours to be shipped off anyway since they’re going to spend an eternity there) asked. Komori was a bit too lively to be part of the Underworld, only having been cursed to the role after a bad encounter with Atsumu in the past and ticking him off, causing his father to ship him off to the Underworld. On the bright side, that gave Sakusa some much-needed company. His folks weren’t the best anyways, especially his mother who had to go above every six months leaving his father to brood and cast misery over everyone.

“I will live,” Sakusa groaned from behind his mask, trying his best to avoid any eye contact but it was hard to not be noticed as the heir to the Underworld throne. Whispers followed after him of him being destined to rot down there and wallow in misery and maybe even force a poor god or goddess to accompany him in everlasting boredom.

“Well since we’re up here, might as well enjoy the food. I heard they had a load of wine up here this time round and apparently the Princes even took it to themselves to prepare an entire swimming pool full of the stuff. Can’t imagine drinking from it after all of them have swam in it,” Komori snickered as Sakusa tried not to hurl.

“Well well. If it isn’t the brooding prince of the Underworld. Welcome welcome,” a voice called as Sakusa tried not to snarl as King Miya walked towards them, the smile on his lips a reminder of the two annoying twins he had fathered. He looked just like Atsumu, acted like him even in terms of brashness and mood swings. Osamu had taken from his calm mother, thank goodness or else the earth would have to deal with three gods with temper issues. There have been many occasions where cities have been decimated because King Miya had lost a tantrum or if his son had gone through a bad breakup and decided to curse the city the person had lived in.

“Your highness,” Sakusa murmured as he kissed the King’s hand through his mask, grimacing at the foul smell of wine floating from his skin as the King laughed, “Stop with the formalities. I know your old man is still gloomy down there without his beloved wife but just enjoy yourself for the celebrations on his behalf! I’m sure my sons would be happy to accommodate you!”

Sakusa rolled his eyes at the thought of seeing the twins. Even as children, he never really liked them considering how Atsumu and Osamu attracted people like a magnet. He found it too suffocating to be with them; they were too full of life and happiness while he… he was all doom and gloom.

“Come on, now. Don’t be shy. Now might even be a good time to pick up a bride,” the King grinned as he shoved the two young Gods into the crowd, Sakusa’s heart already racing out of control from the amount of unwanted skin contact. Gods and goddesses shouted their greetings, most of them already too drunk to even shout coherent words as they laughed and screamed. Sweaty hands made contact with his robes, making Sakusa flinch as he begged to just get out of there. Komori had been swept off into the crowd and with him being all alone now, Sakusa wanted to curl into a little ball and disappear.

“Whoopsie,” a voice called as he felt himself being lifted into the air and away from the crowd. Sakusa nearly screamed at how the person’s hands were now touching him and the fact he was flying was even worse. Sakusa tried to control his breathing as they soared across the sky, his eyes squeezed shut until they finally made it to solid ground and his assailant had dropped him to the ground.

“Don’t just go picking me up like that!” Sakusa snapped as he leapt away from him, rubbing at his arms to try and get rid of the person’s touch as the person clicked their tongue, “Come on! I was doing ya a favour!”

The familiar voice made Sakusa scowl even more as he turned to face Prince Atsumu, his face pulled into a smirk as his hooded eyes raked over Sakusa lazily. A white toga hugged his frame and his feet were covered in brown sandals. He had a halo of light hovering over his badly done bleached blonde hair, making him look like an angel without wings (although Atsumu could come up with some if he wanted to, just to please the ladies). Honey pale skin peeked from under the cloth, Sakusa trying not to think they wouldn't be too bad to run over as Atsumu smirked. The other boy had been victim to his teasing and constant flirting for the past few decades and he was beginning to wonder if the guy just wanted to drive him mad or if he was actually interested in him.

“Its not like I wanted to come to your freaking birthday party in the first place. Too many people, too much noise, so much sweat and the smell of alcohol makes me sick. To even think I have to deal with this every single freaking year is beyond me.”

“Omi-kun, couldja try for once in yer life to not be so blunt,” Atsumu groaned as he leaned against the pillar behind him. Now that Sakusa had a better look, he realised they were in someone’s chambers, the view overlooking the entire city of Olympus breathtaking. Sakusa had a bird’s eye view of the city below, able to finally pick out Komori being dragged away by Bokuto, the God of the Night for a dance as his partner, Akaashi Keiji, a water sprite watched as the poor Underworld god got dragged into a dance.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“I thought you might want some privacy.”

“With you? Hell no.”

“Come on, you can’t deny you haven’t been wanting me for forever,” Atsumu whined as the god tried to loop an arm around Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa didn’t quite flinch away this time as Atsumu grinned at him, the smirk making him want to pop a vein as he snickered, “See. You are just fine with me touching you like this. Why don’t you relax and just let me give you the care you deserve?”

“You should at least try to keep your paws to just one person. The thought of you having slept with who knows how many people sickens me.”

“Hmm. The last time I checked, I think I’m up to two thousand. Well, you can’t just pass the time being a god and all with only one lover, can’t you? Gonna get boring,” Atsumu said as Sakusa tried not to knock him over the head. He had been aware of how Atsumu would always come and try to find him after a break up, telling him he wished to be by his side. Sakusa had no idea why the guy even wanted to be with a boring guy like him, who was, in fact, a two thousand-year-old virgin and counting.

“Your brother seems to have settled.”

“Osamu is boring. He just had to pick the most boring god of them all but I have to say that Suna does make us a mean seafood feast whenever he comes and visit. I get to get rid of Osamu too so that helps,” Atsumu grinned as Sakusa rolled his eyes. Atsumu had settled in a couch, the fabric soft under him that made Sakusa want to lie in it and just rest as Atsumu patted the empty seat next to him.

“Come on. Have a seat. I can ring up some room service is you wanna.”

“No thanks but I’m going to leave soon,” Sakusa growled as Atsumu smirked, a golden lasso forming in his hands as he whipped it up and threw it across Sakusa’s shoulders. The other god didn’t even have time to utter a word as it tightened around him and dragged him close to the Sun God, a mad glint on his face as Sakusa cursed. He had forgotten that guy had learnt just about every trick in the book to make someone come to him, even if it was having to throw a golden lasso and bringing them forward. Sakusa struggled in his bonds as Atsumu flipped him onto his back, straddling his hips as he licked his lips hungrily.

“Now then, little dark god. Why don’t you give me a birthday present I will never forget?”


	2. News

Random fact but I started a Hercules Au for BokuAka (I don't even know why I'm doing this to myself but I just had to write another Disney au!!!) so if you wanna check it out, here it is: [The Adventures of the Hero Bokuto Koutarou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194803/chapters/58277812)

I did keep Sakusa as Hades but swapped up the roles a little to match up with the movie (you wanna guess who the Miya twins are fufu).

Anyways, have fun reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime!


End file.
